bossmonsterfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ivangamer's Custom Cards/@comment-25340540-20150404052013
A lot of good stuff here. I like a lot of it, but some of it is quite overpowered. Here's my feedback. Boneaconda: Love it. Creates good ways to create damage, but not too powerful that it can't be countered. Love the art too. Crushing Corridor: I like it, might be a little overpowered. I would probably bring its damage down to 2 considering the only cards that can "insta-kill" a hero is Bottomless Pit. And that only does 1 damage and you have to sacrifice the whole Room. Cursed Key: To be honest, I don't understand mechanically how this could be of help. It sounds like a card that does 1 damage to a Hero and then never again for that turn. Trash compactor seems like a better idea. Evil Garden: Opposite of Beast Menagerie. I like it, but not sure I would make it a Fighter room. False Powerup: Similar to Poison Dart Chamber (a custom card by GriffinPatterson), I would definitely choose Poison Dart Chamber though. Has a higher damage output without being overpowered. Fire Hazard: This would be a very good card for games that have custom Spell cards/rules. But with the base game, there just isn't very many Spells to discard. Fire Watcher: Love it. Great way to plan and can give you a good strategy stand point. (You may want to change "make" to "may" in the text of the card) Flinging Fox: I find this one a little underpowered, considering you could build a Beast Menagerie and always have 4 damage without any downsides. Frost Giant: I like interesting cards, and this is definitely one of them. I can see this going a few ways. The way it's worded right now, I feel like it bends the rules, because you can't really use a Room ability before it is built. I would probably reword it to say "After revealing Rooms, you may disable this Room... etc". That way, XP order will still have an affect and no rules are broken. The immunity to Freeze is also quite interesting, I like it. Gatekeeper Hydra: Another one I find a little overpowered, especially since it has 2 Cleric symbols as an Advanced Room that can do infinite amounts of damage if paired with Room drawing abilities. I would probably take away the symbol or reduce it 2 damage per card. Or give the Room itself 2 damage and add 2 damage for any Room card that gets discarded/destroyed by other means (that's kind of similar to a Boss Monster 2 card). Gator Pond: I like the balancing of this one. It's similar to Neanderthal Cave, but it can be built on top of. Guarded Chest: Another interesting one. You combined Mage/Thief type abilities. It might be cool if the card had a Thief and a Mage symbol rather than 2 Thiefs. Otherwise, I love it. Mummy's Messhall: I like it, it's an advanced Room of Dizzygas Hallway, but with the opposite ability of Goblin Armory. Phasing Blocks: I like the art. Opposite of Monster's Ballroom. Shock Platform: This seems overpowered as well. Considering there's a Boss level up ability that does this exact thing (The Brothers Wise), I feel like Boss abilities should be more powerful than any Room card. Skull Turrets: Extremely overpowered. Not only is this a basic Room, but it does what Crushinator does without having to destroy a Room, leaving you with (most likely) even more damage (having 0 base damage helps that, but not by much). Making this an advanced Room with 0-1 damage might make this less overpowered. The Black Knight: Another interesting card that I like. Another effect similar to your Frost Giant: Immunity. 2 Fighter symbols might be a tad bit overpowered. Trash Smasher: Might want to reword it "During the Build Phase, you may destroy this Room to draw 2 Room cards." Otherwise, it's a good card. Tunnel Sentry: Interesting card, but would be worthless late in the game. Early game would be pretty good. Wizard's Council: Not a bad idea. I think there's something similar in Boss Monster 2. Overall, great collection of custom cards. I like the art of a lot of them and the mechanics of a lot of them. I will definitely be printing a lot of these and adding them to a custom deck.